Brell's Misadventures 'the Prologue'
by The Random Psycho
Summary: Join in as we see a man go through his adventures of different dimensions, RIGHT after meeting a Genie for Christ sake. This story is going to be ONLY the Prologue of the "Possible" series. Immortal-OC, Ratings may change on the situation.
_**fiHello, and welcome to a new Fanfic Story! You may or may not have heard of me, but that's fine, just wanted t—**_

" **Hey! You taking your sweet time?! Let's get to the Story!"**

 _ **Quiet you… Heh, as you have heard just a second ago, that was my OC, Brell, wh—**_

" **You basically named me after a guy that is in Steam. Are you THAT bad with thinking of an original name?"**

 _ **Hey,**_ **t** _ **hat's because I felt like there isn't any name that best suits you!**_

"… **Point taken. So, is my Appearance going to be the same as the guy on Steam?"**

 _ **He also has a DeviantART account… though he isn't there as much, and hasn't posted much art. He's probably not as active as he is on Steam, but to answer your question, yeah.**_

" **Great, the pupil-less and nose-less man, hopefully you can ask him for an appearance for your front cover of this bloody story of my adventures so the audience, or in this case "Readers", would have a better idea of what I would look like."**

 _ **I plan on it soon. So, back to the subject of the story, Brell—**_

" **Whose name, again, is from Steam."**

 _ **-was a normal man, who ends up finding a Genie and gets three(?) wishes. After said wishes, he ends up going to ever known universe that he wishes to go to.**_

" **From what I can gather from this whack-job here-"**

 _ **HEY!**_

" **Every Dimension of a universe is different from one another, an example being Neville Longbottom being the "Boy who Lived" rather than Harry Potter in the Harry Potter Series."**

 _ **Right, but most of these adventures of the universes he would visit, the only differences in said universes is basically his involvement.**_

" **Like almost every other Fanfic that involves an OC?"**

 _ **Similar, but I don't think anyone has gone as far as making a series where One OC goes to nearly EVERY Universe ever known to our world.**_

"… **Right, as long as you have the motivation to back it up."**

 _ **I'll try, but it probably would backfire if people start raging about this.**_

" **Whelp, if the raging sass war starts—you know what, screw them, I just want you to get back on being able to write fanfics, even if I may be considered a "Mary-Sue" to these numbnuts, BRING IT."**

 _ ***sigh* Alright, I'll try, but if I wish to do this, I would most likely need to Ignore the Reviews.**_

" **Really? Is THAT what you need in order to be capable of doing these stories, because that sounds like a bad idea. You should try to get some input from the guys… even if the story's difference is my involvement."**

 _ **Great, now I'm getting sassed by a guy who I created.**_

" **I bet this "Fourth Wall Breaking" idea was from Deadpool, isn't it?"**

 _ **Yes… it is.**_

" **Looks like I'm another Deadpool ladies and gentlemen, only I got my abilities from a bloody Genie, and I don't wear that Spandex Suit. Jesus that suit looks too tight for my comfort zone."**

 _ **I wonder how this would turn out if Deadpool was here as well.**_

" **Aw man, that would be both Awesome and Annoying."**

 _ **Just make sure you don't over due this one.**_

" **Alright fine, jeez, don't get yer panties in a bunch."**

 _ **Some of your other abilities will be shown in the chapter.**_

" **Great, can't wait to see it… no seriously, when are we actually going to start this story?"**

 _ **Right, sorry, went off track for a while. Let's handle the Disclaimers first.**_

" **We don't own anything in this story series, the writer only owns me, while my appearance is owned by "Zengie111" in dA, who is also known as "Brell, the Tired" in Steam."**

 _Prologue: How this guy came to be_

 _-No One's Point of View-_

Here, in a stormy day, we find ourselves in the woods to find our main protagonist.

"Yeah, great introduction there." Brell said, looking at nothing in particular. His tired look and smile on his nose-less face makes people wonder if the face was through plastic surgery, or if it was something else. He never paid any attention to them, as he continued his travels.

 _ **Ugh, I thought you could only break the Fourth Wall outside of the story.**_

"You never said that, just not to do it too often." Brell said, laughing at the same time.

 _ **I don't understand what's so funny, but fine.**_

"Now back to what I would most likely find in these woods, which is that bloody Genie." Brell concluded, only to trip and rolls down a side hill, hitting every tree and breaking every branch on the way down.

"Okay, I call Bullshit on this!" Brell yelled, both frustrated and in pain as he continued rolling down. After 2 minutes of rolling and hurt, Brell reached the bottom of the hill, which was near a cave of a sort. Soon, he stood up, and looked at the cave, a bit cautious and confused.

"Ugh… Why is there a cave here to begin with? I don't know if this is the cave where I would fine the Genie, or if this is a normal cave where a bear would most likely live and I just found my grave… either way, I'm going in there. Better in there than out here." Brell said as he got up from the ground, and limped his way in the cave. When he got in, he then saw something that shined enough to get his attention. When he got a better look at it, he soon grabbed-

"You know I was going to grab it. What did you think I was going to do with it, sit on it?" Brell asked, sounding a bit annoyed as he grabbed the item.

 _ **Well, if it was a chair.**_

"…Fine." Brell said, and got a better look at the object. It looked like the usual lamp that would contain a Genie. Brell decided to rub the lamp to see if it was real, and a few moments later, the lamp started to shake.

"I feel like I just walked into some Genie cliché right here." Brell commented as the Genie started coming out of the Lamp. What the Genie looked like was a pink colored Skull with a blue string connecting the Skull with the Lamp. Brell looked as it as if-

"Are you on crack writer?" Brell asked, as he didn't know how to handle this type of situation.

"Hello there, new comer." The Skull spoke, as its head was floating around.

"This is not the Genie I would be expecting. I was expecting like the one from Aladdin or something." Brell commented, scratching his head in confusion.

"Not every person expects a Skull as a Genie, much less pink-colored, so shut up about my appearance. What is it that you wish? You have three wishes to-."

"Can I roll a die?" Brell asked.

"What?" The Genie asked, a bit confused and surprised on what the man asked.

"I wish that, depending on the number I get on this die…" Brell said, holding a four sided die, "… I would get a few more wishes."

"… Fine, at least you got a four sided die rather than a 20 sided one, those dice would have really been a drastic idea of getting more wishes." The Skull said, granting the wish. Brell smiled, and rolled said die, and by rolled, I mean literally threw it at the nearest wall, and bounced to the ground. What it landed on was a 3.

"Well, not the number I wanted, but at least I get two wishes more than any other person." Brell smiled. The Genie shrugged, or it would have if it wasn't just a skull.

"So, what are your 5 wishes?" the Genie asked, waiting for Brell to make his wishes.

"My first wish is to become Immortal. As selfish and cliché as it sounds, I have my reason for it. And by Immortal, I mean the ability to be incapable of dying in every way, "Losing my soul, old age, starvation, etc." Basically every method of death cannot kill me." Brell said, as he did some stretching.

"You may lose your mind after a few millennia." The Genie warned.

"And I haven't lost my mind already?" Brell asked the Genie. "I'm sticking with this wish."

"Alright, your wish is my command." The Genie replied, as he granted Brell's first wish. The first thing Brell did was to pull out a knife, and stabbed himself in the head. He felt the pain, but is still standing there. He then pulled out the knife, and the wound soon recovered from the stab.

"Whelp, even if I can feel the pain, I can't die. Might as well get use to the pain." Brell suggested to himself, though he can't help but remind himself of one game.

"Well, now that you know you can't die, how about we get to the next few wishes?" The Genie asked, waiting for the next wish. The next wish was easy for Brell to make as he smiled.

"My next wish is to have the ability to go to different dimensions, but I would like a process to it as well. Here's how this process will go: 1) I have a miniature door in my pocket, and where ever I place it, it would turn into a normal sized door. 2) Once I enter the door, I would be in a plane of existence where I have endless internet for whatever "selected" universe I pick. 3) After entering said plane, and closing the door, the door in the universe I came from will poof from existence, and the one on my side will shrink, and I would put it in my pocket." Brell said.

"That is an interesting type of process. Very well, wish granted." The Genie then granted the wish. Soon, Brell felt something in his pocket, and when he looked in, he found the miniature door.

"Awesome." He said as he placed it on the ground. 2 seconds later, and the door grew to Brell's size.

"Just so the viewers know, I'm about 6'4." Brell said to no one in particular.

 _ **Right, forgot to mention that.**_

"Alright, you have 2 wishes left, make them quickly, I hear som—." The Genie was interrupted when Brell took them into the world. The door from his world disappeared, quickly enough so that the person that was about to enter didn't see it.

 _-Back to the duo-_

"So, this is the plane of existence I get?" Brell asked, looked around, seeing nothing but endless white. "… I could work on this someti- oh look, a PC." He added, when he just saw a PC standing right next to him. He then looked back at the Genie, and said, "Sorry about that, just when you said "quickly" made me think someone was about to find us, and I didn't want to risk it."

"Well, way to plan ahead, so, back to the wishes." The Genie suggested. Brell went into a thinking pose, and then had an idea.

"How about limiters?' Brell asked.

"Er… explain." The Genie suggested, confused at what he's talking about.

"What I was saying is limiters that limit my strength and speed. I mean, I would be training in some point in my Immortal traveling life, but I want to limit myself from being the most overpowering man to the point where a single flick of my finger could destroy a planet." Brell said, scratching the back of his head.

"Ah, of cou—."

"You haven't let me finish." Brell said, looking annoyed a bit.

"Sorry, continue." The Genie apologized.

"No worries. Now, if I were to loosen my limits, or in other words "Use more power than I'm originally using, like 25%", I would have the look like I'm more of like a Zombie/Revenant. If I use 15-30% more power, would make my skin look sick and decaying. 30-65% would have me looking like I lost bits of my flesh, 65-90% would have me losing a lot of flesh, and 90-100% would have me look like a skeleton; 90-95% having blood and 95-100% being completely clean. Also, a floating number on my left wrist to see the percentage, and only I can see it." Brell explained, giving the Genie a bit of a bad feeling from that.

"… That's a bit disturbing if you ask me. What would happen if others see you like that?" The Genie asked, wondering why this guy was even thinking of a downside like that to begin with.

"That's what I wish for, and I'll deal with it, and besides; no one is going to see me like that unless either I trust them enough to keep that a secret, or if they're going to die soon, and if this ability does get noticed worldwide, it would just be one dimension." Brell said, crossing his arms. While his original reason for the Zombie skin idea was mostly because he thought of himself dead from the rest of his world for w while. That, and because he thought the Undead was cool.

"Alright, your wish is granted." The Genie said, and asked, "Now, what's your next wish?" The question gave Brell some time, before shivering in discomfort from a thought, and decided his next wish.

"Well, I wish to have the ability to not be controlled, whether it is mind control, possessed, or any other trick that relates to controlling me, but for every time someone "tries" to control me, I would bleed from my head downwards." Brell wished, being a bit paranoid when it came to mind controlling. After the wish was granted, Brell felt some relief knowing that he can't be control (in some ways), and started thinking for his last wish.

"And finally, your last wish. What wish will this one be? Think hard on this one." The Genie said, but Brell was already thinking for a while, and had an idea, though it made him blush at said idea. The Genie was wondering what would cause him to blush, but decided to wait for the man to tell his wish.

"If I were to get in a relationship, and possibly get married, can you give her the same ability as my first wish?" Brell asked, and the Genie started laughing. Brell raised an eyebrow, not fully understanding why the skull is laughing, but could guess a few ideas, and frowned at some of them.

"Well, this is something, and let me ask, the "First Wish" as in your first wish, which is to make you immortal?" The Genie asked, getting a nod from Brell.

"Alright, But be warned, only ONE. Any other woman that you decide to shag won't be getting that wish." The Genie said, getting a surprised look from Brell.

"HEY! I said the part about "Getting married", meaning that even if I do decided to do THAT stuff to every woman; it wouldn't work to begin with. And no, I don't want any kids. As fun as that sounds, I don't want too many people with the same ability. I doubt I would stay sane after that long." Brell said; sweat dropping from the idea of having kids.

"Ah, I see what you mean. Alright, the final wish has been granted." The Genie said, but soon an item dropped in Brell's hand. "Oh, yeah, that's part of handling your "Marriage", when the time comes, give that to your wife." The Genie told Brell. What the item looked like was a golden ring, in a shape of a dragon eating its own tail. After said wish was granted, Brell decided to take the lamp.

"What are you doing? Your wishes are already granted, what else do you want from me?" The Genie asked, confused.

"Just someone to talk to… besides the Writer." Brell said, smiling as he latched the handle to his pants.

 _ **Just shut up and get going. You're already bothering me too much as it is.**_

"Well, alright, but if you're talking to someone else, whether it's imaginary or not, I'll just ignore you. Just tap the lamp if you want to talk, or need anything." The Genie said, before going back in its lamp.

Soon, we see Brell sitting, still in the white land, thinking of where to go first. Soon, he got an idea, and smiled, saying, "I always wondered how training under Gouken would be like." And soon, he opened his Dimensional Door, and went to Street Fighter, but before he did that, he tapped on the Genie Lamp.

"Oh what is it?" The Genie asked, coming out of his lamp.

"I never got a chance to ask, what's your name?" Brell asked, waiting for an answer.

"I… I don't know. It's been too long since I ever had left that lamp." The Genie said, annoyed that he couldn't remember his name.

" _More like the writer couldn't think of a name for him to begin with._ " Brell thought, shaking his head a bit, then suggested, "How about Jeffery?"

"… Alright, I'll go by that then." The Genie, now Jeffery, said. Soon, the Immortal man and the Genie went off to the Universe of Street Fighter and other universes/dimensions along the way.

 _-Brell's Journal-_

 _-Subject: Street Fighter Training-_

 _My first day of my Immortal and Dimensional Adventure began with getting in Street Fighter. If you know my reason why, then you get a gold star sir. If you don't, the Street Fighter Universe is a good place to train under one of the few people who is a master of the move set I liked (and can only do in the game) to begin with; Gouken. So far, when it came to finding the location of his training area with his other students, Ryu and Ken, it was very easy due to the fact that I just literally came out of my door 2 miles away from the dojo._

 _As soon as I got there, I saw Gouken training Ryu and Ken. I smirked at the sight, but had an important task at hand, and that is to be trained by Gouken. When he spotted me, I froze there, a bit nervous about this idea. While I may be un-killable, I have absolutely no training in fighting whatsoever, so fighting this guy wouldn't be the smartest idea. When Gouken came to me, he asked who I am and what I'm doing here. I answered that very easily, "My name is Brell, and I wish to be trained by you sir."_

 _Of course he was a bit cautious about my involvement, so he asked why I wish to train with him. "I only wish to train so that I can be capable of protecting myself and others." He was still a bit wary, but decided to take me in the training. My first day went well; wonder how I can handle this type of training later on?_

 _The next day, my training started, and there have been a few things I learned. For one, the fighting style that Gouken uses is called the Ansatsuken, or "Assassination Fist". To me, this fighting style may have been used for the intention of murdering their opponents. But from what I see in Gouken and the other two students, Ryu and Ken, they seem to use the fighting style but without the "killing" part. While it may be nice to know that they have no intention to kill people, I may end up having to have the urge to kill, depends on the universe I'm in, like Borderlands for an example. Training with the style without the intention to kill does sound good though. I mean there may be a time where I want to spar with someone, but I don't want to kill the guy before we even started fighting. That would be disappointing._

 _Some time had gone by, can't remember if it was days or a few weeks, but let's say I feel like I'm ready for any fight. What confuses me is that I can't do the Hadouken, like how Ryu and Ken can do it, but that doesn't matter, I can at least do more of the physical attacks, like the Shoryuken and the Tatsumaki Senpukyaku._

 _Soon, I finished my training, and I parted ways with Gouken, Ryu, and Ken. While it was cool training with them, I feel like I'm good enough to handle myself, and left to the next world._

 _ **To Be Continued…**_

 _ **Welp, hope you enjoyed this beginning of a "possible" series of Brell's Adventures through every stinking universe and dimension that is out there.**_

" **Hey, how about we make a poll for this?"**

 _ **What?**_

" **A poll, you know, where the readers can make a choice on where to go?"**

 _ **Oh, that… Fine, but if no one decides on the poll within a few days, I'll just roll a die to figure out what'll be next.**_

" **Alright! What are the current options?"**

 _ **Let's see here… Ah, we have:**_

 **Undertale** **"Wait what?"**

 **Borderlands** **"All of dem psychos, awesome."**

 **Red vs. Blue** **"Oh dear lord, those idiots with a serious amount of luck in those dangerous situations."**

 _ **And… That's it for now.**_

" **So basically, our choices here are video game related choices?"**

 _ **Red vs. Blue is a web series, not a video game**_

" **But it uses the games to make the vids."**

… _**Fair enough.**_

" **Alright, We'll see you guys later!"**


End file.
